Contact lenses, other than daily disposable contact lenses, are usually stored in a lens care solution over-night to clean the contact lenses prior to wear the next day. During this process, worn contact lenses are placed in a contact lens case that contains a lens care solution. An example of a contact lens case for cleaning contact lenses is made from a rigid plastics material and has two side-by-side dishes (one for each lens) into which lens care solution is dispensed, and two screw-top lids (one for each dish). Since these cases are re-used many times, and are not typically stored in sterile conditions, they are not sterile and thus are prone to microbial accumulation. A further problem is that the user may on different occasions wish to use different lens care solutions; using these lens care cases can lead to cross-contamination between solutions.
Another example of a contact lens care case is a tall clear plastic case filled with lens care solution, having a single well or dish (defined by the case), and having a screw-cap lid to which an arm is attached. The arm is submerged in the solution in the single well when the lid is screwed onto the case. At the end of the arm are two hinged cages, one for each lens, for holding the lenses in the solution. The lenses are completely submerged in the solution but nonetheless, may be contaminated initially and during re-use of the case.
The present invention seeks to mitigate the above-mentioned problems. Alternatively or additionally, the present invention seeks to provide an improved contact lens case.